kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy |caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork |card number = 17}} '''Bouncy' (Bouncy Ty in Kirby's Dream Land 2) is an enemy character resembling some sort of pink, springy, toy-like creature with a delightful red bow on its head. She is a simple foe who hasn't changed at all since her debut, neither visually nor behaviorally. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Bouncy appears in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. True to her name she continually bounces, sometimes leaping forward with each bounce or sometimes just hopping in place. She doesn't give any Copy Ability when inhaled. This game set the precedent for how Bouncy would behave in all games moving forward. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, a giant Bouncy called Big Bouncy appears as a mid-boss near the end of Stage 2 of Planet Popstar. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse In addition to her role as an enemy in standard stages, Drawcia summons purple Bouncys to attack Kirby. Kirby Mass Attack Bouncy acts as a stage element in the Kirby Brawlball sub-game. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a similar large-scale version of Bouncy called Bouncy Sis appears alongside her smaller counterpart. In addition to serving as a regular enemy in Main Mode, Bouncy appears in the Water Challenge of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Similarly, she appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe While Bouncy does not appear in Main Mode, she acts as an enemy in the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game (as well as the downloadable ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe). She simply bounces up and down on a drum. King Dedede must super jump over her to avoid damage. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bouncy appears in this game as an enemy and as a figurine. Related Quotes Trivia *The top of Bouncy remotely resembles UFO Kirby. *When a Bouncy is hit in Kirby's Block Ball, she is knocked off of her spring and is shown as being a pink spherical creature, suggesting that the spring isn't actually part of her, but is instead a transport of sorts. *Bouncy has three shown segments on the spring except for Kirby's Dream Land 2's artwork, where there are four segments shown. *In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Bouncy is called Bouncy Ty. This could be a mistranslation of "Bouncy Toy." Artwork KDL2 Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Bouncy.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatRC_Bouncy_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery DL2 Waddle Dee.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Bouncy_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) RR Bouncy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (22).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Mid-Boss Bouncy.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (mid-boss) KCC Bouncy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bouncy Paint.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bouncy Paint 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Brawlball Enemies 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) sisterbound.png|Sister Bound and regular Bouncy from Kirby's Return to Dream Land halcbouncy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Halcandran) DeDeDe's Drum Dash.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ Bouncy.jpg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KatRC_Bouncy.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Sprites KBB Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' / Kirby's Block Ball KDL2 Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Bouncy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) K64 Bouncy sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KCC Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Bouncy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) KMA Bouncy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Female characters de:Bouncy es:Bouncy fr:Bouncy ja:バウンシー